Beautiful Scars
by MyNameIsViolet
Summary: Bree had the perfect mask, until her brother finally noticed. I suck at summaries, sorry. Please read! I do not own lab rats! WARNING: contains self harm.
1. Chapter 1

She lets tears flow freely down her face to mix with the crimson blood flowing from her arm. Everything was just too much. 'I'm bionic, I should be stronger than this', she thought. But she was week. At least in her eyes she was. To everyone else, Bree Davenport was this cool, spunky girl with no emotions whatsoever. The girl who acted like a boy. You could say anything to her and she brushed it off. They were beyond wrong.

The girl they saw was not who she really was. The girl her brothers knew wasn't the girl that she actually was. They would prank her and make her feel bad about herself. They didn't mean to of course, but that didn't make it any less painful. So every day she would hide behind a fake smile and witty comebacks, then at night she would take her anger and sorrow out on herself with neat, crimson lines.

One day, her routine changed. It started out as any other day, she got picked on. She told the bully off and went on with her day until she went to math class, which she had with her brothers.

Bree walked into 7th period and sat down in between her brothers as any other day. The teacher started talking and of course none of them were listening. Even chase lost interest in the subject. He was looking around the room until he glanced at Bree's arm. Her sleeve was partly pulled up from drawing on her paper. He saw a red line on her wrist. He blinked, hoping it was a trick of the light, but when he opened his eyes again, his worst fear was there. His sister was cutting herself.

**Chase's POV**

I was sitting in 7th period bored out of my mind. Adam was poking Bree and I could tell she was getting mad. I glanced down at her arm and say a red line. I blinked and blinked but it was still there. Why in hell would Bree cut herself? How come none of us noticed this before? Just then, I saw Adam look at me then at Bree. I guess he noticed something was off too. He looked at Bree's wrist and his eyes widened. He knew.

"Mr. Tate, I just got a message from our father telling us we need to go home", I called out.

He sighed, "Alright, be sure to sign out." he said. Bree looked at me weirdly, but Adam knew what I was doing by the look on his face. We all walked out of the room.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Bree knew something was off. "What's going on-"all of a sudden she felt to strong arms wrap around her, rendering her unable to move. Next thing she knew, she and Adam were sitting on the floor in the courtyard, her in his lap. Chase was sitting in front of her holding her hands. "Bree" he said, "Is there something you want to tell us?".

She knew what they were getting at, but she played dumb. "No..." Both Adam and Chase sighed. Adam took her arm and pulled up her sleeve, getting more of a look on how bad it was. "Then how do you explain this sweetie". He whispered, tears going down both his and Chases face. Bree looked at Adam, then Chase, and broke down. Adam wrapped her in a tight hug, but not too tight on account of her didn't want to hurt the fragile girl in his arms, and rocked her. Chase took her hands in his and kissed her head. 'This isn't right' He thought. 'We should've noticed sooner'. He hated himself for not noticing the long sleeves in the middle of summer or the time he saw blood on her sleeve. He was too wrapped in himself to notice.

Later that night, Adam, Bree, and Chase had a sleepover in Adam's room. Bree walked in with her pillow and teddy bear, with a sweater, with a tank top underneath.

"Bree", Adam said, "Take the sweater off, you have nothing to hide." She took it off and for the first time they saw the worst of it. The cuts went all the way from her shoulder to her wrist. As she was taking the sweater off, sher tank top rose and you could see more cuts. They gasped, sighed, and pulled her on the bed in between them and just cuddled her the entire night.

For the first time, Bree felt loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The next morning, Bree woke up in the both of her brothers arms. She smiled. Then her mind flashed back to what had happened the day before and she felt tears fall down her face. She slipped out as quietly as she could without waking the boys. On they way out she grabbed her razor.

She went to the bathroom and closed the door. Still crying, she took out the razor and held it to her wrist and was about to cut when she heard the door open _'Shit',_ she thought. She chose to pretend that she didn't hear it and pressed down on her skin. "Bree, Stop.", Chase's voice filled her ears. She stood there, still as stone. She started to press down more, when she felt a hand on her wrist and an arm on her waist.

"No Bree. Not again", he whispered. She started crying inching to cut. '_Just one',_she thought. '_I just need to do it one more time'_. She began to cut her wrist when Chase very carefully took the blade from her. She screamed at started hitting his chest "NO! Give it back! You hate me! Just let me do it! Let me die!". She lost all control of words and started full out sobbing. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, bringing Chase with her.

Chase felt tears on his shirt and his face. He hated seeing his sister like this. To him and Adam, she was the most precious thing in the world. She was their sister. They would kill to protect her.

They just hated that they couldn't protect Bree from herself.


	3. Chapter 3

I know someone out there is going to murder me because this isn't an update, but I'm struggling with ideas. See, this was originally only supposed to be a one-shot. Then you guys wanted another chapter, so Im asking you guys to help me brainstorm.

Ps, check out my new story "One hell of a mask" in the Percy Jackson series, tell me what ya think!

-Violet


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know some of ya'll are getting a little restless about another chapter so I decided to write a quick one tonight.**

Bree woke up later that day still on the bathroom floor in the arms of her brother. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. She looked up and smiled. Then she frowned. _I shouldn't be putting them through this,_ she thought. She thought of everything that had happened throughout the past few months. From being bullied, to the cutting. And most of all, she thought about her secret. The one that no one knew, not even her brothers.

She had a boyfriend. That they knew, but what they didn't know was who he really was. On the outside and to everyone else, he was this nice, friendly, athletic guy who everybody loved. But what they didn't know was that he was the exact opposite. When no one was looking he was a mean, abusive guy. She did the best she could to hide it, but they would find out eventually.

Then she thought of the perfect plan. Run away. No one would ever have to know what she went through every day. She could leave this life and start a new one. But someone would surely find her, so she decided the alternative. Suicide. They can't bring her back if she's not in that world anymore. It was such a good plan, she was mad at herself for not thinking of it sooner; she could've ended it a long time ago and been away from her boyfriend, Ethan, for good. At the moment, she decided. Tonight, when everyone fell asleep, she would out her plan into action.

Tonight, she would kill herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time but it took me a month to get to where I had time to write this story with school and all that. Here's the next and possibly final chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

Bree Davenport sits on her bed writing, she needs the letter to e perfect. No mistakes. Everything that needed to be said had to be in this letter. She couldn't leave anything out. Her hands were shaking with a mix of fear and anticipation. She knew what she needed to do and she was ready. At least she thought she was.

_Love always,_

_Brianna Claire Davenport_

And with that, the letter was finished.

It was time.

Bree went down for dinner. Her last meal on earth. She made sure her face had no signs of what she was planning before she went downstairs. Nothing could go wrong. As she took her seat between Adam and Chase, she felt nervous. 'What if they figure it out? They'll hate me more than they already do', she thought. She had to do this. The pain was just too much to handle.

"So sweetie, how was your day?" Tasha asked. 'If only she knew' Bree thought. "It was fine, great actually" Bree murmured, sarcasm dripping, yet no one noticed. She excused herself and went upstairs, locking the door to her room in the process. Imagine the horror if someone walked in. It would ruin everything. No, she knew what she was doing; she had been planning this all day, there were literally no flaws whatsoever.

She was ready.

Robotically, she put the letter right next to where her body will lay, so it's seen along with her. She didn't want to die without giving them an explanation. That would kill her soul. They needed to know why; otherwise her death would mean nothing. She would be forgotten. _She _would be nothing to them. Her name would be forgotten. No. That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to explain to them why she couldn't fight the battle and why she ultimately lost the war, they had to know.

Slowly, she got out her razor, a bottle of sleeping pills, and a bottle of vodka, to really get the job done. No mistakes right? She placed herself on her bed, neatly, and began cutting. When her arm was pouring with blood, she stopped, and opened the bottle of vodka. She drank about half of the bottle before she opened the pills, taking them, handfuls at a time.

About 5 minutes later, she could feel the affects. She laid herself down, razor in one hand, letter in the other, and closed her eyes. The last thing she ever heard was a knock at her door and someone saying "Goodnight Bree", then the world went black.


End file.
